Thesenpapier Communication as language/Protokoll Gruppe B
Zeppelin University Einführung in das kommunikationswissenschaftliche Denken: Interpersonale Kommunikation (B) Fall Term 2008 Kommunikation und Sprache Jennifer Eurich 15. September 2008 ---- '' Verwendete Materialien:'' a. Paddy Scanell: Communication and language (2007) in Medien und Kommunikation. (siehe Semesterapparat) b. PowerPoint-Präsentation Kommunikation und Sprache (erstellt von Bruderhofer/Geisel/Rausch) c. PowerPoint-Präsentation Sprache als Grundlage von Kommunikation (erstellt von Professor Koch) d. Zeitungsausschnitt aus der Süddeutschen Zeitung, Werner Bartens: Medizin und Wahnsinn, Folge 44, Therapiehund am Kommunikationsbecken (Kopie von Professor Koch) Administratives Leistungsnachweise Die Liste der Zuordnung der Personen zu den einzelnen Veranstaltungsterminen wird Joscha Lautner (j.lautner@zeppelin-university.net) übergeben, der für die Einteilung verantwortlich ist. Die Protokolle können zu dritt oder einzeln bearbeitet werden, diese Entscheidung soll aber im Vorfeld fallen und Professor Koch mitgeteilt werden. Die zu erstellenden Thesenpapiere sollen sich auf den Inhalt der Lektüre beziehen und thesenartig zusammen gefasst ins Wikia gestellt werden, können aber zur Sicherheit auf per E-Mail an Prof. Koch gesendet werden. Wikia Wikia.com, ein Ableger von Wikipedia, dient für den Kurs als Experimentier- und Arbeitsplattform mit Diskussionsoption. Über die URL http://kommunikation.wikia.com muss ein eigener Account erstellt werden, um direkt in die Maske zu schreiben oder die Ergebnisse per Copy-Paste einzufügen. Jede ein Mal eingestellte Seite bleibt gespeichert, auch wenn sie nachbearbeitet wird. Falls Probleme mit dem Schreibschutz auftreten, können die Ergebnisse per E-Mail an Prof. Koch (gkoch@zeppelin-university.de) weitergeleitet werden. Weitere Informationen zum Umgang mit Wikia können auf www.wikia.com oder www.youtube.de eingesehen werden. ---- Kommunikation (Wiederholung) Kommunikation wird nun verstanden als sozialer Prozess, an dem mindestens zwei Menschen beteiligt sein. Dabei wird auf Zeichen, Medien und Sprache zurückgegriffen, weitere Merkmale sind die Wechselseitigkeit (Reziprozität) und die Orientierung/Zielgerichtetheit. ---- Paddy Scanell: Communication and Language (2007). Bearbeitet von Bruderhofer, Geisel und Rausch Inhaltsangabe Frau Bruderhofer, Frau Geisel und Frau Rausch geben zunächst einen Überblick über die verschiedenen Forschungsrichtungen. Vor dem Zweiten Weltkrieg steht der logische Positivismus im Vordergrund, der alltägliche Kommunikation als nicht relevant ansieht und somit nicht untersucht. Die Entwicklung von Abspielgeräten ermöglicht eine Gesprächsanalyse, sodass Austin die Philosophie der Alltagssprache (1969) einführt. Grice betrachtet die Pragmatik; zur selben Schule gehören auch Brown/Levinson, die sich mit Höflichkeit auseinandersetzen. Heute beschäftigt sich die Forschung vor allem mit Kommunikation in den Medien. Thesen 1 – Sprache setzt sich zusammen aus der Sprache des Systems (la langue) und der individuellen Sprechweise (la parole). Bsp.: Deutschland ist ein System, die Sprache des Systems ist Deutsch, als individuelle Sprechweise kann Ironie angesehen werden. 2 – Sprache ist von der sozialen Rolle abhängig, dabei wird zwischen institutioneller und privater Rolle unterschieden. Bsp.: Ein Richter im Amt während der Ausübung seiner Tätigkeit spricht anders als derselbe Richter, wenn er zuhause mit seinen Kindern spielt. 3 – Institutionelle Kommunikation soll eigentlich frei von menschlichen Störungen (Husten, Räuspern) sein, diese werden als Mittel eingesetzt. Bsp.: Ein Politiker setzt in seiner Rede entsprechende Pausen, um verschiedene Wirkungen zu erzielen. 4 – Es wird zwischen Aussage und Äußerung unterschieden, wobei eine Äußerung vom Kontext abhängig ist und Zuhörer braucht. Bsp.: Eine Aussage ist "Das Wetter ist schön", eine Äußerung "Das macht mir Spaß" (ergibt es Sinn im Zusammenhang, hier Veranstaltung und Vortrag) 5 – Wer spricht, der handelt, löst also Effekte und Handlungen aus, die aus drei Akten bestehen: dem lukotionären Akt (das Hervorbringen einer Äußerung), dem illukotionären (die Art der Äußerung, z.B. Warnung, Bitte) und dem perlokutionären Akt (die Konsequenzen der beiden vorangegangenen Akte). 6 – Zwischen Gesagtem und Gemeintem kann ein Unterschied, eine Lücke, be- und entstehen, z.B. bei Ironie. 7 - Grice schlägt das Kooperationsprinzip vor, das diese Lücke schließen soll. Für die eine gelungene Kommunikation sollen demnach folgende Maxime gelten: 1. Maxim der Qualität 2. Maxim der Quantität 3. Maxim des Verhältnisses 4. Maxim der Art und Weise 8 – Brown/Levingston behaupten, dass die Menschen immer ihr positives Gesicht wahren und das negative Gesicht verbergen wollen. Durch Höflichkeit werden face threatening actions vermieden, dabei können aber Grices Maxime verletzt werden. 9 – Die deiktischen Ausdrucksmittel, die in lokale Deixis, personale Deixis und temporale Deixis (Deixis = Zeigemittel) unterschieden werden, müssen heute aufgrund des Medieneinsatzes nicht mehr parallel ablaufen. Bsp.: Durch die Benutzung des Telefons müssen sich die kommunizierenden Personen nicht mehr am selben Ort befinden. Die Informationsübertragung zwischen dem Gast einer Fernsehshow und dem Zuschauer findet indirekt über einen Moderator statt. 10 – Nach Sacks hat auch die Nicht-Kommunikation ihre Bedeutung und tritt in Interaktion. 11 – Interaktion findet im Alltag nach unbewussten Regeln statt, die nicht festgelegt sein müssen. Bsp.: Auf ein Angebot reagiert man entweder sofort (Annahme) oder mit Zögern (statt direkter Ablehnung). 12 – Durch den Einsatz von Medien verliert Kommunikation an Authentizität, weil sie manipuliert wird. Bsp.: Zuschauer im Fernsehstudio erhalten durch Schilder Anweisungen ("Lachen" – "Applaus"). Fragen und Diskussion Die These 9 wird weiter ausgeführt und erläutert: Im Gespräch müssen die Deixen parallel ablaufen, das bedeutet, ein Ort, eine Personengruppe (face-to-face), eine (gleiche) Zeit müssen eingehalten werden. Indem ein Moderator einen Gast im Studio befragt, transferiert er die Zuschauer an den Ort, wo die Kommunikation stattfindet. Interpersonale Kommunikation ist nötig um einen medialen Effekt zu erzielen, trotz des Massenmediums. Allerdings entsteht durch Vorproduktionen oder Aufzeichnung der Generalprobe einer Live-Show, die bei Bedarf ausgestrahlt werden kann, eine asynchrone Kommunikation, die teilweise schauspielerischen Charakter einnimmt. Die Einhaltung der Deixen bezieht sich weiterhin nur auf spontane, gesprochene Sprache, nicht auf die Interaktion durch Briefe oder Bilder. Oft ergibt sich erst durch die Kenntnis der entsprechenden Deixen der Sinn einer These, z.B. der Ausspruch von Kennedy in Berlin "Ich bin ein Berliner" erzielt seine volle Wirkung erst im Kontext. Bruderhofer/Geisel/Rausch stellen die Frage, ob Kommunikation/Sprechweise geschlechterspezifisch ist. Festgehalten wird, dass es Unterschiede physischer Art gibt, z.B. bezüglich Tonhöhe und –fall, des Weiteren psychische Unterschiede, z.B. der Rückgriff auf Verniedlichungen und zu bestätigender Elemente ("… nicht wahr?"/"… oder?"/"… gell?") und dass Geschlechterrollen durch Sprache konstruiert werden. Die Gruppe diskutiert die Frage, ob Kommunikation nach den von Grice vorgeschlagenen Deixen ablaufen sollte. Dabei ergibt sich die Frage, ob mehr Direktheit notwendig bzw. gewünscht ist und ob die entstehende Lücke geschlossen werden sollte. Kritisiert wird, dass Grice keinen Unterschied zwischen geschäftlicher und privater Kommunikation, ebenso wenig zwischen Zielgerichteter Kommunikation ("Reich mir bitte das Salz") und Kommunikation um der Kommunikation willen. Als Beispiel für eine erfolgreiche Anwendung des Kooperationsprinzips wird das Militär angeführt, dessen Kommunikation als effizient beschrieben wird. Die aufgeworfene Frage, wann Kommunikation effizient ist, bleibt unbeantwortet. ---- Was ist Sprache? Besonderheit von Sprache als Medium Professor Koch übernimmt die Leitung der Veranstaltung und beginnt die Besonderheit der Sprache aufzuzeigen. Sprache ist Resultat von Evolution und entwickelt sich parallel zur Kultur, was zum einen die enge Verbundenheit erklärt, zum anderen eine Erläuterung für die Misserfolge von künstlichen Sprachen wie z.B. Esperanto liefert, die höchstens auf eine tote Kultur zurückgreifen können. Saussure, der im 19. Jahrhundert die Unterscheidung von "la langue" und "la parole" einführte, versteht Sprache als ein System im Wandel; aktuelle Beispiele sind Rechtschreibereformen, Jugendsprache und Anglizismen. Saussure unterscheidet auch zwischen Signifikat und Signifikant und deren Beziehung zueinander. Nicht wahr und wahrhaftig stehen im Vordergrund, stattdessen erfolgen Benennungen oft aus der Sprache selbst, indem auf alte Wortstämme zurückgegriffen wird- diese Bezeichnungen haben dann nichts mit der Sache selbst zu tun, sondern mit der Sprache. Dies bezeichnet er als Arbitrarität der Zeichen. Für Habermas ist Sprache eine Voraussetzung für die Entstehung von Kultur zu sehen, da der Mensch im Frühstadium, abhängig und hilfsbedürftig, geboren wird und Sprache als Zwangsläufigkeit verstanden wird; eine Flexibilität in der Anpassung wird über Sprache realisiert. Weitere Funktionen von Sprache sind die Reflektion, Abstraktion und Einnahme von Metapositionen, die es dem Individuum ermöglichen, Abstand von sich einzunehmen. Darin liegt der Unterschied zwischen menschlicher und tierischer Kommunikation. Parsons vergleicht das sprachliche Symbol mit dem biologischen Gen und somit die kulturelle Evolution mit der biologischen Evolution. Dabei ist die Information das Element, das umgewandelt wird, das mutiert. Sprache nach Karl Bühler, 1933 Karl Bühler entwickelt 1933 die Vorstellung, in der Sprache als Medium von kommunikativem Handeln verstanden wird, das zwischen Sender und Empfänger vermittelt, und dreifache Zeichenhaftigkeit in Form von Symptom, Symbol und Signal besitzt. Zwischen "einem", der etwas Innerliches ausdrücken will (Symptom), und "dem anderen", der den Ausdruck wahrnimmt (Signal), steht die Sprache als "Organum", das den Transport und Transfer der "Dinge" übernimmt (Symbol). Dabei werden die Tiefe des Kontakts und die Wechselwirkung eines seelischen Kontakts nur durch Sprache ausgedrückt. Kritisiert wird, dass zwischenmenschlicher Kontakt emotional bedingt ist und diese zweite Ebene der Kommunikation nicht, wie von Bühler als Voraussetzung angenommen, von der ersten Ebene der Kommunikation abtrennbar ist. Sprache als Grundlage für eine performative Sprechhandlung Professor Koch erläutert, dass Sprache nicht (nur) die Realität beschreibt, sondern sie herstellt, somit zur Handlung wird. Sprache wird nicht mehr nur als technisches Mittel, das Wahrhaftigkeit und Wirklichkeit beschreibt, angesehen, sondern als Modus, in dem Wirklichkeit hergestellt wird. Damit verändert sich auch die kleinste Analyseeinheit der Kommunikationswissenschaften: Statt des Satzes wird die Sprechhandlung betrachtet, denn der Satz an sich transportiert nach verschiedenen Studien nur 50% des Informationsgehalt. Die Analyse wendet sich sozusagen von der langue zur parole. Gelingensbedingungen für die performative Sprechhandlung stellen Austin/Searle auf: Für sie sind 1. Konvention, 2. Angemessenheit, 3. Korrektheit und Vollständigkeit neben 4. Mitwirkung der Beteiligten die entscheidenden Faktoren. Diese werden vom Kurs anhand eines Beispiels aus der Süddeutschen Zeitung erläutert, u.a. wird die Reaktion einer Therapiehundehalterin untersucht, die durch ihren Hund verängstigten Kindern anstelle von "Der will nur spielen" mit "Das ist ein Therapiehund, der nimmt Kindern die Angst" antwortet. Festgestellt wird, dass die Konvention nicht eingehalten wird (1., eine andere Reaktion wird erwartet, da die Kinder Angst haben, erscheint die Aussage absurd), dass die Angemessenheit der Reaktion fehlt (2.,), dass Korrektheit und Vollständigkeit nicht übereinstimmen (3., die Kinder haben weiterhin Angst, die Aussage ist falsifiziert) und dass die Mitwirkung der Beteiligten ausbleibt (4., die Kinder schreien weiter). Wirkung von Sprache auf Denken und Wahrnehmung Sprache ist nicht nur als Resultat von Denken und Wahrnehmung zu verstehen, im Gegenteil werden Denken und Wahrnehmung auch durch Sprache beeinflusst. Als Beispiel wird das Wort Schnee angeführt, für das es von den Inuit sehr viele Entsprechungen gibt, sodass eine Sensibilisierung für diese Formen von Schnee stattfindet (die anderen Formen werden erst wahrgenommen, wenn es für sie einen besonderen Begriff gibt – für einen deutsch Muttersprachler wären beide Formen 'nur Schnee'). Weiterhin behauptet Bernstein, dass Schichtzugehörigkeit sprachlich vermittelt wird. Dazu zählt auch der Pygmalion-Effekt, der sich mit dem Versuch beschäftigt, einen restringierten Code durch einen elaborierten zu ersetzen, darüber aber auch das Selbstbild und –Bewusstsein verändert wird. Bernstein argumentiert, dass Wissensbereiche über Sprache vermittelt werden und dass außerdem die (unterbewusste) Sprachstruktur (z.B. Verwendung des Imperativs) angelernt ist und gelegte Grundlagen nicht überwunden werden können bzw. dafür eine große Anpassungsleistung erforderlich ist, weshalb ihm Rassismus vorgeworfen wird. J.eurich 21:13, 24. Sep. 2008 (UTC)